Wayfaring Stranger
by lucocat
Summary: "I'm a poor wayfaring stranger, Travelling through this world of woe" Desperate times call for desperate measures, are the team prepared to deal with all the secrets and lies finally being revealed?


Hello everybody!

I'm attempting to come up with a multi-chapter story (complete make believe!) that might capture the interest of anybody reading it!

I have a vague idea where this is going, but am open to any _**helpful**_ hints and suggestions people may have if I start getting off topic!

I have no idea about the technical jumble so please bear with me and take into account it is story! Nor am I a follower of the Marvel Universe – having only been introduced to it by the A.O.S. series! I'm giving fair warning - characters and situations will be OOC, but what else is fiction for!

* * *

Coulson walked into the cargo hold of the Bus, feigning nonchalance he walked towards the SUV parked close beside Lola. He could see one of the back windows down slightly allowing air to circulate between the Bus and SUV, no doubt keeping the hacker, busily researching inside, refreshed. Skye had sent him a I.M. to meet her immediately, she had come across information he needed and kept sending him messages until he acknowledged her. Difficult to do when he had Fitz and Simmons in his office commanding his full attention whilst arguing over the advantages and disadvantages of trying to integrate some alien technology into their work, not that he even understood one third of the conversation but he did advise them to use their best judgement. Coulson approached the door, knocked the window slightly before opening the door and settling himself inside.

"_Hey A.C., anybody know you are here?"_ Skye looked up from her laptop and scooted over slightly to allow Coulson room to turn slightly to face her.

"_Nobody asked, didn't see anybody about and anyway we work for the same team and I am your commanding officer merely checking up on the health and well being of one of my subordinates."_ Coulson knew that if questioned, he could list off any number of reasons why he and Skye were meeting in the back of the short-bus. It wasn't behaviour out of character for them, more than once he had come across Skye in the SUV and sat with her from time to time, talking and enjoying the peace and serenity that seemed to surround her in their confined location.

Skye fidgeted and turned her head looking through the windows of the SUV, _"I ask because we have a problem, somebody has been trying to hack their way into my laptop. My programmes have found someone trying to piggy back into my system, they haven't got in nor have they any chance of succeeding but they're trying and trying really hard."_

"_That's not unusual - it's happened before, you've said yourself on numerous occasions that The Rising Tide have tried to hack you since you joined up to Shield. You haven't been worried before, so why now?"_ Coulson knew that Skye's computer skills were rivalled by only a very small number of people in the world, namely other hackers and certainly nobody in Shield had stood up to her talents. _"Isn't it just The Rising Tide doing their annual check to see if they can beat your system and steal the information on our missions."_ Skye had come to him on multiple occasions to let him know that various hackers from her old organisation had been trying to keep tabs on her, but she was handling it – mostly by sending back some virus that keep the other person busy whilst simultaneously copying the information on their computer and feeding it back to Skye, which she analysed and reported the most pertinent information back to the team during daily briefings.

"_A.C. you're not getting me"_ Skye grabbed his arm tightly, _"I told you when we first met that my encryption programmes were linked to the GPS of my van, well I modified it slightly and they are now linked to my laptops location for particular files. It's highly unlikely that anybody from The Rising Tide will be on the Bus trying to access my system without me first knowing about it. But somebody is trying to access particular files, namely the ones I set up when we began our two person investigation into you know what."_

"_Skye, I don't think you should worry. Trace the hack back and we'll report it through the proper channels to be dealt with like we normally do; we don't have the time to deal with it now. We have a mission of our own to complete in tandem with the rest of the grunt work Shield throws at us." _Coulson's sole focus and reason for existing had now become the investigation he and Skye had started after finding the alien at the Guest House. Going through the normal channels was proving fruitless, Shield would not provide any information about the location nor any information about Director Fury so Coulson was exploring other avenues in search of the truth. If it hadn't been for The Rising Tide, Shield would have taken much longer to connect the dots about Centipede and The Clairvoyant. Uncovering the identity of The Clairvoyant was the starting point to unearthing the answers to the other questions Coulson had.

"_Coulson, you're not getting me. I traced the hack back to its origin, the files the person was trying to access were specific- all were tied to the GPS encryption programme. Whoever was trying to get into my system was in very close proximity; Coulson we've been in the air for the past 7 hours, 2 hours ago somebody tried to access my computer – whoever is trying to access my system is on this plane, unless we have a stowaway it's one of the team!"_


End file.
